Naruto the horror legends
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto is going to have a Friday the 13th to remember, along with a Halloween that comes with a nightmare. All this and more in a 'doll' sized package.
1. Chapter 1

ch ch ch, ha ha ha

1, 2 Freddy's coming for you

Naruto Uzumaki was lying on his bed thinking about how his fifth birth day went….well it was horrible. He was quite literally thrown out of a shop, before being chased by drunk villagers, and let's not forget having all power and water to his apartment being shut off. Naruto's fifth birth day was the first day he felt hate…True Hate. Naruto fell asleep with all this newfound hatred rushing though his body like a virus.

3,4 better lock your door

ch ch ch, ha ha ha

After what had seemed like a few minutes, Naruto's eyes opened up. He was in some kind of room with metal pipes and steam coming from all around. Naruto stood up slowly as he heard a song being sung '1,2 Freddy's Coming for you. 3,4 lock your door. 5,6 grab a crucifix. 7,8 better stay up late. 9,10 never sleep again.' To Naruto this was one of the creepiest songs he had ever heard. But then the environment changed before his eyes. He was now standing in a old, rundown campground. It had a lake shrouded in mist a little ways back from the grounds, but clearly visible.

5,6 grab a crucifix

ch ch ch, ha ha ha

'Ch ch ch, ha ha ha' Naruto heard this weird sound coming out of nowhere. Naruto was panicking. He ran, but tripped over something. Naruto quickly turned around and saw a white hockey mask hanging on a machete. For some reason Naruto felt compelled to pick it up, so he grabbed the machete's handle in his right hand with the mask still on it. Naruto looked at the machete in his hand, feeling an odd sense of deja vou, before the environment changed again.

7,8 better stay up late  
ch ch ch, ha ha ha

Naruto quickly looked around still grasping the machete. The environment was split in half. On his left was the metal room where he first heard the song, on his right was the lake with the mist still swirling around on the surface. Naruto felt pain rip though his body. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain to subside. Through it all, Naruto never once made a noise.

9,10 never sleep again  
Ch ch ch, ha ha ha

When Naruto felt the pain seep away, he opened his eyes and felt something odd in his left hand. He looked over and saw he had on some kind of claw glove with the fingers attached to razor sharp blades. Naruto also noticed that his left side was a red and black sweater. He also had half of a fedora somehow staying on the left side of his head, but…something was different on his right. On his right side he had a brown leather jacket that was very tattered and torn in some places. He had a dark shirt under the leather jacket that was also tattered and torn. His right hand was still griping the machete and the right half of his face was covered in the hockey mask. It too was seemingly held in place by nothing. He was staring at his costume in amazement when…

"Hi there kid, looking good on this end. Hehehe." Naruto quickly looked over to his left. There was a man next to him. The man was wearing a fedora hat and a red and black sweater. He also had the same clawed glove on his left hand. His face was hidden in shadow. Naruto heard the man 'hn'- he just knew that the guy was smirking. "Kid, my name is Freddy. You know you're the first to see me in a dream that I don't try to kill." The person now known as Freddy said in the kind of voice that made it clear that he was amused. "Hey, kid. How about you come over here and I will show you how to fight and have fun the Krueger way…. Hmm?" Freddy said this with glee as he offered Naruto his ungloved hand.

Naruto felt his arm reach out- seemingly of it's own accord, when he heard a voice from his right side shout "No, Naruto my special, special boy. Don't grab that bad, bad man's hand." Naruto's hand moved away from Freddy's as he looked to his right, missing the angry look on Freddy's face that was temporarily visible. Naruto saw a older women on his right. She had a kind smile on her face and the typical grandma kind of feel. "That's right Naruto, my special boy, come over here to Pamela and I can teach you how to be Very special." Naruto looked at her and even started to take a step in her direction when he heard Freddy's cry of outrage.

"NO! Don't go to the old hag. Come to me and we will have real fun." Naruto looked over to Freddy. The vision had changed and now the metal room had party streamers with balloons the center of the room. In front of Freddy was a large cake iced with the words 'Happy fifth birthday, Naruto'. The cake had a picture of children in party hats surrounding it. Naruto thought that if he went over there that it will be his first birthday party. His thoughts were interrupted by…

"Naruto my special boy, please come over here. I will be your mother and you can have a birthday with your mother like you always wanted." Naruto turned to Pamela. He sees her there, her arms ready to hug her if he went to her. Naruto always wanted a mother more then anything…but Naruto's head turned in indecision to Freddy and the cake and kids.

Naruto's brain was having so much trouble trying to decide, that he fell to his knees in the center- his brain focusing all of its power into solving the problem. Freddy and Pamela rushed next to Naruto while he was on his knees. They proceeded to try to persuade Naruto to come over to their side. Naruto's head was in pain. He was trying to gather his thoughts while the two were practically yelling in his ears. "Quiet! This is the boy's destiny, so let him pick." a mighty voice stopped the two as red paws moved Freddy and Pamela away from Naruto. But the voice was not done, it continued loudly yelling in their minds. "Whoever the boy does not pick, he has a sister that…could be your legacy instead."

Naruto was calming down now that he had quiet…he made his choice. The metal room was slowly melting away along with the left side of his outfit as the camp started to take over. Freddy had an annoyed look, but he was not really that mad- after all his new protégé would probably look better in his outfit.

Naruto stood up, he was changing as well. He was a good 4 feet 7 inches and was now very tall for his age. Naruto was wearing a dark brown nearly black tattered and torn jacket under that a dark blue shirt that was equally damaged. Around his neck was a chain in a noose- the tail of it had broken off so that it rested on his chest. Naruto was wearing black pants along with black boots. On Naruto's face rested the infamous hockey mask. The mask had multiple holes in it as well as a red upside down triangle on the forehead it and two red marks on the cheeks. Little did Naruto know that the old man's crystal ball recorded this entire event. Sarutobi would know what had happened.

Itachi was in his room working on his…project when he heard a noise from the doorway. He grabbed a knife and hid it in his lap as he turned his head to the doorway. Itachi relaxed a little when he saw it was his little brother. "Itachi, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a too-innocent voice.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a moment before replying "Ninja…stuff." Itachi then had an idea how to get his brother out of his room to allow him to work in peace. "Hey Sasuke, I thought father was teaching you a jutsu today." The words were barely out of his mouth before Sasuke rushed to see their father with childish enthusiasm. Itachi held up his finished project- a white mask that was designed to look like a face that allowed only his hair to be shown along with his eyes. The mask 'mouth' had no emotion etched onto it's surface.

Sasori had a long day. His 'body' was damaged- he would have to switch his heart into another puppet. He was making the final preparations and was at the most delicate part, when he needed absolute concentration. "SASORI!" a yell from the door caused a lapse in concentration that sent his heart and soul into the wrong puppet.

Deidara opened Sasori's room door to see his soul leave his current 'body' and shoot into another, a….doll made to look like a mini Sasori?

Naruto woke up in the real world. "That had to be the strangest dream I ever had." Naruto mentally shrugged it off until he felt something cold in his right hand. He whipped off the covers. He was just like he had been in the dream. Naruto quickly raised his left hand to his face and ascertained that the mask was still on….strangely, he had no desire to remove it though.

'Kushina…that was my mom's name, I have a brother somewhere in Konoha.' That was what Ayane thought. She had dark red hair and though she was only about five she was already slightly skilled with a blade. She lived in Whirlpool with her mother, or rather had lived with her mother seeing as she died. However, before she did her mother had told her of her mistake in leaving Naruto in Konoha. So she sneaked onto the first caravan and headed out to find him. As they stopped for the night, she ducked into the forest and found a good place to sleep, but with that sleep came a dream.

Ayane's eyes had opened up in a dark room- the room seemed to be made of metal. "Hey there protégé." Ayane's head quickly turned to the voice. There was a man standing in front of a cake wearing a black and red sweater and a fedora hat. "Well, this is a party for the one who is going to carry my legacy…but you will need the proper attire." The men raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The next thing Ayane knew she was wearing matching clothes complete with fedora hat and a glove on her left hand…wait, she thought. A glove? Ayane quickly looked at her left hand and there was a glove that had long metal claws on the fingers that appeared to be razor sharp. She looked at the man and he raised his left hand to show that he did indeed have a matching set. "Can't have a protégé without the tools…hehehe." Freddy laughed lightly.

Ayane finally asked the question she had on her mind. "Who are you? And why am I your protégé?" The figure seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Well, I am Freddy and you're my protégé mainly because your brother chose a different path." Freddy seemed a little hateful at the last part. "But no matter- you look better in that then he did anyway…now, let the training begin!"

Ayane cried out in a mix of despair/rage "BUT I HAVE TO FIND MY BROTHER."

Freddy looked at her before the cake vanished. "You don't seem to understand. We are in the dream realm, you are in your real body- not a dream one so you can't leave 'till you learn to control your powers."

Naruto heard a knock at the door and carefully made his way to it. Usually Naruto would make a lot of noise as he walked, but now he seemed to know how to move quietly. "It is okay Naruto, I have seen what happened in my ball." Naruto knew that voice- it was the Old Man. Naruto without hesitation grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Sarutobi knew what Naruto looked like as he had seen it in his ball. He set it to record and glow if Naruto had any contact with the supernatural though he always thought it would be the fox….

Naruto quickly let Sarutobi in and motioned him to follow to the couch. "Naruto, can you speak? You have not said a word since I got here." Sarutobi said in concern.

Naruto realized the Old Man was right and he said the only thing he could think of- "I'm fine." As soon as those words left his mouth he had to clench his throat as it hurt for some reason.

Chapter one is done, this is the story that I will be working on during Halloween. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with worry as Naruto grasped his throat. "Naruto, I can see talking causes you pain so you will not have to talk, unless it is important…just nod your head if you understand." Naruto after the pain died down, quickly nodded. "Now remember that tomorrow is the first day at the ninja academy." Sarutobi said and Naruto got real excited- he would love to spend some time there. "Now," Sarutobi continued "go get some sleep as you will need it."

Naruto nodded and walked into his room as Sarutobi showed himself out the door. Naruto walked over to his bed and laid down…but sleep would not come for some reason. It was like he could not sleep. He finally decided that since he could not sleep that he would just lay on his bed 'til school.

Naruto looked over at the clock…again. It was about time to start heading to school. Naruto stood up and walked out the door, his machete firmly grasped in his hand, where it had been since he woke up from his strange dream.

Sarutobi was glad that he had convinced everyone that Naruto had unlocked a rare bloodline… "Heh," he thought to himself "everyone is moronic when it comes to bloodlines."

Naruto walked into the door of the academy. Looking around, he saw his room number listed on one of the doors. Crossing the hall, he walked in…disturbing the kids who had arrived before their teacher.

Sasuke froze when he saw the large masked figure in tattered clothing enter the class room holding a large blade of some kind…he had problems with full face mask because it was so soon after the…incident. He was about to attack the masked man when the man sat down at a desk? That meant that the man was his age!

Hinata was shocked. The student that walked into the classroom looked like he had stepped out of a horror movie…she was scared at first…but maybe he was really nice?

Kiba was freaking out. The guy looked like one of the psychos from his horror movie collection…Kiba really wanted to be that kid's friend.

Meanwhile….

Ayane was hanging on for dear life on a pipe- her legs dangling. She quickly curled her legs up as a shark leapt at her- missing her legs and landing in the shark tank below. "Are the sharks necessary?" Ayane shouted at Freddy as he was sitting on a chair drinking- well she could not really tell what it was.

Freddy looked up at her, he was still hiding his face from her as he called out "No, but they're funny as hell!" Freddy was having the time of his life- well, except for killing, but training her was almost as fun…almost.  
Back at the school…

Naruto looked up as the teachers walked in. He knew he had to be a good boy and he was a good boy. "Naruto my special, special boy, you are a very good boy." Naruto heard a younger voice in his head. It was not the old lady who he had picked. Naruto looked up and realized that one of the teachers called them outside so he followed the class.

"Okay class, today we will measure how hard you hit the wooden dummy without chakra." The one with a scar on his face said. Naruto did not know what was chakra anyway, it was not something he learned from his mother. "Now there is a sensor that tells us if you used chakra on it. This test is to get an idea of where you are strength- wise." the man said then started to call up names to tack a swing at the dummy.

When Naruto's name, Naruto walked in front of the dummy and looked at it and then to the teacher. "All right Naruto, I want you to punch the dummy as hard as you can without chakra." the scarred-faced one said. Naruto grasped his machete in his left hand and pulled back for a punch with his right. With a mighty swing Naruto's right fist connected with the dummy and punched right though the hard wooded frame.

"HA!" the white haired teacher started "You fail! We said without chakra…" his voice stumbled to a halt as he noticed the shocked look on the scarred teacher.

"I'm getting no chakra readings…that means he punched though it with his own…strength." The scarred one said in fear and a little awe, though after he said that fear and awe were coming from all his classmates.

A few days after that event Naruto found himself sitting next to Kiba as he seemed the only other student that was not afraid of him. Naruto did not know why they were afraid of him. After all, his mother said that he was a good boy- a very good boy. "I wonder what we are doing next?"

"Today we are going to put each of you in an illusion, all you have to do is beat a small group of bandits in a farm surrounded by woods, in the illusion. If they score a kill hit you will be sent out of it." The scarred-faced one said before continuing "Now, the kill shots are determined by what would kill you, because some of you have a blood line that makes you extremely hard to kill. We will be recording what happened so we can watch them tomorrow. That way the class can learn from the mistakes and get helpful tips." The scarred-faced teacher was just finishing explaining when he called Naruto's name. Naruto cast him a look. The next thing everyone knew all of them were on their desk knocked out.

(warning this will have some graphic violence, as it is a Friday the 13th crossover)

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a forest…"but wasn't he in the classroom?" He thought distractedly, "Oh now I remembered, this was all an illusion." he told himself. He just had to beat the bandits here. Naruto stood up quietly and made his way into the forest to do some bandit hunting. Naruto heard a noise and stealthily made his way to the spot. Naruto saw one of the bandits setting up a bear trap. "That should help with the troublesome locals...heh." the bandit said with an evil sneer.

"KILL HIM, KILL HIM! HE IS BAD, BAD! KILL HIM NARUTO!" the voice of the women he heard yelled in his mind. Naruto was in complete agreement that man had to die.

Naruto quietly made his way over to the man's back. Soon Naruto was standing right behind the man waiting for him to turn around. The man seemed to turn in slow motion and he made a startled face when he saw Naruto. "HOLY S….." the man's words were cut off as Naruto grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. Naruto saw the bear trap and got an evil look in his eyes that was noticed by the man who looked at Naruto in fear- eyes begging mercy. Naruto slammed the man's head into the center of the recently placed bear trap triggering it to close with a sickening snap. The barbed teeth of the trap dug deep into the man's skull, spraying blood in all angles. Naruto's once white hockey mask now had a red splatter marks.

Naruto did not even realized that his old self would be horrified at what had just happened, but this Naruto needed a weapon. Naruto knelt down next to the disfigured body and searched the bandit. He had nothing on him. This was annoying to Naruto, however he knew he could not stay here for long. Naruto stood up and looked around. He saw an old barn a slight distance away and noticed a lone bandit enter there…Naruto grinned under his mask as he made his way to the barn.

Naruto quietly entered the barn and grabbed an old hammer hanging by the door in his right hand. Naruto sneaked into a corner and waited for the bandit to pass. Naruto gripped the hammer tightly in anticipation as he heard foot steps nearing.

The second bandit turned the corner and walked straight into a guy in a hockey mask. Before he knew it, the guy swung a hammer and it nailed him in the jaw with a sickening crack. He fell to the floor clenching a bleeding jaw, the wound had shattered the lower jawbone, making it impassible to scream as the figure raised the hammer above his head and swung down hard. The last thing the bandit saw was the hammerhead right above his eyes.

Naruto stared at the hammer in his hands. He had hit the bandit's skull so hard that the head of it had broken off. Naruto tossed the handle aside as he heard the barn door begin to open. Naruto grabbed the bandit's body and dragged it into a nearby stall before grabbing the pitchfork leaning against the side of the stall.

Naruto waited till he saw a third bandit enter the barn, then burst out of the stall with a fury unknown to heaven and hell. Naruto quickly shoved the prongs of the pitchfork though the bandit's head, pinning it on a wooden board so that the feet dangled below.

That was when the illusion was released.

The students awoke to their teachers standing there with smiles on their faces. "Okay class. We are going to watch how you guys did and we will judge your performance on a number of principals."

So that is when they started to show the events that happened in the illusion for each student and to talk about the mistakes that were inevitably made. Sasuke needed to be more ruthless as a bandit ended up killing him from behind after Sasuke spared him. Hinata had held off the bandits till reinforcements showed up. Shikamaru led them all to a trap, but would have overpowered his chakra resulting in his death. However when they finally got to Naruto's illusion, the teacher's hesitated. "Why don't we just skip this one... after all what could the brat do better then the others?" the white haired man questioned the scarred-faced one.

"No, we will watch all of them. Remember that we also tell them what to improve on." Iruka started to show the class how Naruto did….soon half of them had thrown up their lunch, it also left the two teachers shell-shocked. Iruka looked at the blonde in the hockey mask wondering what type of bloodline would change someone so much.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-class dismissed…." Mizuki said after a stretch of silence. Of course, most students left in a heartbeat to get away from the blonde as he slowly made his way out of the classroom.

Iruka looked at Mizuki before speaking in a hushed tone "So….early graduate?….He shows all the skills and…brutality to be a ninja."

Mizuki looked at him before saying in an equally hushed tone "Just get him out of here." Iruka nodded and went to get the headband knowing that Naruto would be the youngest ninja to graduate.

AUTHOR'S NOTE…  
Okay this will not be a Naruto beats everyone hands down story. The only reason he passed was because the academy decided not to handle people like him.

Note that Mizuki is afraid of Naruto while Iruka thinks it would be a waste of talent for him to stay at the academy. Now before you say he still does not knew jujitsu, there is a reason for that. Naruto is not alive in the standard sense, so he has no chakra.


End file.
